Just the Dragonborn
by Deception is Decepticon
Summary: The Dragonborn has men asking for her from every region of Skyrim, but who is she to choose just one? Why not have them all? Join our Dragonborn as she searches and picks which man she likes best. A series of oneshots with our Dragonborn and Skyrim's heart-throbs.
1. Farkas

**Just the Dragonborn**

A series of oneshots where the dragonborn is paired off with different characters in Skyrim. The dragonborn is mainly female, as the partners are going to be whoever and whatever. Any suggestions are welcome as to pairings and such. I do have a list ready to go of who I plan to pair the dragonborn with, but suggestions will be taken into consideration, that is, if I'm not already planning on writing about it.

A warning to my readers, these stories are purely fiction and don't mean to offend you in any way, and if you don't like reading smut then you clearly shouldn't be here. Feel free to leave and read my other stories.

**Dragonborn/Farkas**

Farkas snarled, barely containing the wolf in him as the scent of the dragonborn hit his nose. He stampeded up the stairs and out of Jorvasker, faster than anyone had seem him go before and straight towards Breezehome where he knew she would be. Swinging the door open and letting it shut quietly, he followed his sense of smell up the stairs, eyes narrowing as they neared the bedroom. He crept forward, dropping his Great Sword onto the cupboard and then opening the door to the master bedroom. He opened the door, spotting the dragonborn sleeping on the master bed. His pants tightened and he grunted quietly, shifting his stance slightly to accommodate his hardening member.

He grinned, unable to resist the urge to sneak into that bed with her. Stripping off his armour and undergarments, he climbed in and hugged her body to him, noticing the smell of blood only clung to her, meaning her wounds had healed. He could smell the wolf in her blood, it was easy too, the wet smell of dog and wildness clung to her like a second skin and underneath was her natural scent, pine and snow. He grinned and nipped her shoulder, before letting his hands sink further under the covers to trace her naked body.

He rubbed his member against her butt cheeks, enticing a moan from himself at the feel of her soft and supple cheeks rubbing against his sensitive member.

She rolled over, snuggling into his warm chest. Farkas grinned and let his hands move up to cup her perfect breasts. He tugged them, one hand moving to tug and pinch at the nipple, whilst the other crept further down to her moist mound. He rolled her onto her back, marvelling at how she didn't awake yet, but he didn't mind it, it would allow him to get a taste of her before she awoke horny and ready for a good rut.

He laid down between her thighs, kissing down her neck before giving a playful nip. She groaned and exposed more of her neck to him, and unconscious act, but one that got Farkas' wolf side going. He turned his mouth's attention to her nipple, resisting the urge to mark her whilst she slept, and swirled his tongue around the pert nipple. He watched with hooded eyes as she groaned again and arched her back. He flicked the nipple again with his tongue before trailing kissed to the next one, all the while, his hand moved down between her legs and without warning pushing two fingers into her moist centre.

She woke with a start and a gasp, grabbing Farkas' hair as she arched her back and pushed her hips against his fingers. Farkas growled and twisted his fingers inside her, searching for that spot as she tugged on his hair.

"Farkas." She panted, "You're lucky I didn't shout you to oblivion."

He chuckled around her nipple before moving up and claiming her mouth in a hot kiss. He pulled back, still pumping his fingers in her and grinned, moving down to her neck to finally bit it. His teeth sank into her neck and Terrolla growled, she rolled them over, her muscles letting her gain some control over the relaxed Farkas.

She sat down on him, rubbing her opening on his stiff member, he groaned, hands grabbing her waist. She moaned as she rubbed herself further on him, before raising herself up and impaling herself on him. His thick and hard member stretched her so well and she rolled her hips to adjust to him before rising up and falling down on him harshly. Both made sounds of approval as her tight walls squeezed him, Farkas rolled them over and spread her legs wider, grabbing one and pulling it up to his shoulder.

He looked down at her and thrust his hips forward, before pulling back and slamming them in again.

Farkas grunted as he sped on, slamming down harder and deeper into her. "Faster!" She gasped, clawing at the sheets, wanting to find something to hold onto and push back into him.

Farkas obliged, picking up his speed and pushing in as fast as he could. His hand fell down to play with her clit, pressing down and rubbing it the way he knew she liked it. She gasped and bucked her hips upwards, feeling her orgasm come up to the surface. Farkas suddenly stopped and pulled out, flipping her onto her knees and slamming back into her from behind.

Crying out, Terrolla came. Her walls clamping down around Farkas' hard member as he continued to thrust into her, trying to hold him-self out and keep going. At last he bellowed and thrust into her deeply, shooting his seed straight into her, her tight walls gripping him and holding him in place.

He fell down and rolled them over so they were spooning, still inside her he gave a little thrust. "Good to have you back, dragonborn."

She groaned, managing to get out between pants, "How could I not come back?"

Farkas grinned and licked her neck, feeling himself harden again when she moaned, he raised her thigh to come back and rest on his, then thrust in again, feeling her and his juices soak the sheets. Slowly thrusting, he brought them to another small orgasm. Finally pulling out he rolled onto the dragonborn and looked down at her, then smothered her with another kiss, closing his eyes as they flashed their famous golden colour.


	2. Cicero

**Just the Dragonborn**

A series of oneshots where the dragonborn is paired off with different characters in Skyrim. The dragonborn is mainly female, as the partners are going to be whoever and whatever. Any suggestions are welcome as to pairings and such. I do have a list ready to go of who I plan to pair the dragonborn with, but suggestions will be taken into consideration, that is, if I'm not already planning on writing about it.

A warning to my readers, these stories are purely fiction and don't mean to offend you in any way, and if you don't like reading smut then you clearly shouldn't be here. Feel free to leave and read my other stories.

Cicero/Dragonborn-Listener

I grinned behind my cowl, bending down to unbuckle my boots and step out of them. Next I turned and walked to the door, taking a brief glance around the room, stopping at a certain corner before letting my eyes rake the rest. I shut the door and locked it, mumbling a little spell under my breathe to make sure it wouldn't be opened by anyone.

I turned back to my bed, walking there slowly an unbuckling the buckles across my chest, my Dark Brotherhood armor slowly peeling open to reveal my creamy skin underneath. I pulled the shirt over my head and placed it down on the chest at the foot of my bed. Standing in just my undergarment I looked down and traced the many scars that littered my upper body, the one in particular that trailed across my right breast and to the bottom of my left rib cage. Its ragged line from the very first dragon I had battled, not my most revered memory, but nonetheless a good story to tell in bars.

I felt my grin widen as I started unlacing my pants, my keen elven ears picking up the sounds of shuffling footsteps. I wiggled out of the tight leathers and bent down to pick them up, sticking my backside out and slowly rolling myself up again. I walked towards my weapons, hanging them on the weapons rack and letting my fingertips glide over the Blade of Woe. Shivering at the cold drift that came in through the door, I went over and lit the fireplace, the simple spell starting the embers and wood to burn brightly.

I walked to my bed, sitting down and crawling under my covers, making sure to put on a show for my invisible occupant. I snuggled into the covers and stretched, moaning as the sore muscles of the days work relaxed. I noticed a flutter of colour from the corner of my vision and smirked as the potion started to wear off. I watched as the door gave a jolt as someone tried to open it and giggled.

"Come now, Cicero, did you really think that I wouldn't notice you?" I purred, standing up and walking over my bed and the chest to land on the floor, walking towards the now visible jester.

He giggled, his hands fiddling with his sleeves. "Cicero has to practice! The listener can't have any one sneaking up in her." His eyes went anywhere but me and I smirked.

I snuck up to him, my hands landing on his shoulder and I pulled him away from the door. He didn't fight, he knew better than to fight his listener. I left him, standing in the middle of the room to crawl back onto my bed, sitting atop the covers and leaning back onto my elbows. "Poor Cicero, has no way of leaving the room now. How should I punish you for sneaking into your listeners room without invitation?"

He giggled, he couldn't help himself. "Oh, punish poor Cicero! Cicero deserves to be punished after he broke the rules." He took a step closer, but stopped there.

I curled my finger towards him and beckoned him closer, only when he was standing at the foot of my bed did I jump and pull him down, rolling over I straddled the sly jester and held his arms above his head. "I will punish you for your disobedience, but how…I know." I kept quiet on my plans and pulled out a piece of leather, with his arms above him, I bound his hands to the head board.

Sitting back I admired my work, giggling as I noticed him trying to pull free. "No, no, Cicero. You cant get out of this."

He chuckled as the bindings didn't give way to his insistent pulling and looked up at his listener, "How will you punish poor, foolish Cicero?" He asked, his voice dropping an octave.

I shivered at his voice. It has dropped its joking nature and resumed its natural dark and deep tone, I slid my hands up his arms, squeezing his biceps before dragging them down to his chest, were I fiddled with the straps to his jester garbs. I left it and bent down, my lips skimming his chin and jaw before settling them beside his ear. "Disobedience can only be cured my obedience." I nibbled at his ear, flicking my tongue to trace it before raising my hands to pull his silly jesters hat off. I threw it off, and it landed somewhere behind me on the floor.

He didn't answer, but gasped as I tugged at his auburn hair, his long locks soft under my fingers. I continued to kiss and nibble his jaw, one of my hands dropping down to finish unstrapping his jesters shirt. I opened it and kissed down his neck, where I bit him harshly. He growled and I snickered, I was finally getting him out of his jester persona. I pushed my hips into his, moaning as the friction of my undergarments and his pants rubbed against me.

I continued to ravish his neck and jaw, moving across his cheeks and face but always skipping his mouth. I felt myself getting hot, and grinded into Cicero, enticing a moan from the jester and a push back from him. I smiled and responded, sitting up to look at him as I pushed myself against him.

His eyes were dark, darker than before and had clouded over with lust his eyes followed the movement of my hands as I raised them to fondle my breasts, my hands balancing the weight of them perfectly. I groaned, throwing my head back as I pinched the nipple through the material. I pushed my hips against Cicero's, rubbing myself against his obvious bulge. I moaned and moved my hands down to his chest, pushing open the material so I could place kisses all over his chest, nipping at his nipples before returning the same attention to his other one.

"Listener." He groaned, and I smirked. Finally, I was almost there. I bit him a little harder this time and tugged at his hair, loving myself off his hips to crawl down and sit on his thighs. Slowly, ever so slowly, I started to unlace his pants, watching his eyes as they watched mine. His mouth was open just a bit and pants escaped him, I slowly reached in and grabbed him, palming his hot and heavy member in my hand. He moaned and pushed into my hands. With his hands tied above him he had little to no control over the situation and I relished in it.

I reached up and kissed him, my mouth finally finding his in a small chaste kiss, one that left him growling. His eyes narrowed and I watched in delight as he fought against the bindings. They were one of the thin, weak straps I had around, so it wasn't a surprise when he managed to break free of them and roll us over.

He didn't wait a second and his mouth was on mine, his tongue inside my mouth fighting for dominance. I moaned, unable to resist this side of Cicero, his demanding, strong and completely dominating side. His hands trailed down, ripping the undergarment and letting my breasts free of their bindings. His hands grabbed them and he flicked at the nipple, gaining another moan from me. He continued down, his mouth trailing down my neck where he stopped to place one of his own bite's on. I panted, and then gasped as I felt hot breathe on my breast before Cicero's mouth found the nipple, his tongue lapping at the pert bud. I grabbed the sheets around me, pushing my chest further into him, he rewarded this movement with a suck then moved onto the next breast where he repeated the attention. I sat up, desperately pulling his shirt off him, marvelling at the lean muscle I saw underneath, although he hadn't seen to a contract in a while, he had maintained his figure, one that I liked, a lot.

His hand glided over my stomach and into my undergarment, where it settled on my mound. I groaned as he slowly pushed a finger inside me, before pulling it out and pushing it in again. I pulled his face up to mine, kissing him hungrily and desperately. My fingers wove into his hand and I continued to kiss him, as his finger continued to tease me. I gasped as he added another finger and pushed up against his hand, wanting more.

He growled darkly and I moaned as he ripped the final piece of clothing from me, his mouth soon found my centre I nearly screamed in delight as he licked experimentally against me, I panted and pushed against him, only to have his hands grab my waist and stop me from moving. His tongue played with my clit, teasing the small bud, enough to have me quivering from the pleasure, his fingers pushed themselves back into me and pumped slowly, matching the rhythm of his tongue.

Moaning his name, I grabbed the sheets around me, fisting them in my hand. He finally pulled away and moved down lower, his tongue meeting my folds and pushing in. I gasped and felt the tell-tale sign of my orgasm approaching, my walls clamped down around his fingers and tongue and I moaned as it hit me. He lapped at me, taking all my juices into his mouth, and when my orgasm finished he pulled his fingers out and stripped himself of his pants and boots, his own undergarments following suit. I panted and kissed him as he laid down between my legs, tasting myself on his tongue.

"Cicero…" I moaned, pushing my hips up against his member. He groaned and with one quick thrust was inside me, I felt myself clench around him, my insides slowly stretching to accommodate him. By no means was he small and I felt fuller than I had been in a long time. I pushed against him and was rewarded with another groan from him. "Take me." I mumbled, nibbling at his lower lip before kissing him again.

He grunted and pushed into me, taking my hands and holding them above my head, I wrapped my legs around his waist, panting and gasping as he pushed in deeper and harder than before. I moaned as he hit a spot within me that had me seeing stars.

"Listener…" He groaned and sped up, his hips slapping against my thighs as I hugged him closer to me. I could feel my insides churning as my pleasure built to its finale, the orgasms rippling at the depths of me.

I groaned as I thrust back into him, forcing him in deeper, I tried to match his rhythm but soon just laid back to enjoy his member leaving and entering me. My walls clenched around him as I felt my orgasm just around the corner.

"Cicero," I moaned, just before it all came crashing down on me. I moaned loudly, my walls clenching around his pumping member before I felt him push into me and shoot his load, groaning and panting.

We laid there for a few moments, breathing and letting our hearts slow down. He rolled off me and onto his side, his hands coming in around me to pull me towards him. "Cicero is sorry for sneaking in Listener."

I gave a small snort, "You sound very sincere." I commented.

He rubbed his nose against my neck, before giving another nibble. I rolled over and faced him. He smiled, "Cicero promises Listener it _won't_ happen again."

I eyed him, then the room which had clothes strewn all about it. I turned back to him and smiled, "Practice your sneaking skills all you want Cicero…I don't mind."


	3. Dremora

**Just the Dragonborn**

A series of oneshots where the dragonborn is paired off with different characters in Skyrim. The dragonborn is mainly female, as the partners are going to be whoever and whatever. Any suggestions are welcome as to pairings and such. I do have a list ready to go of who I plan to pair the dragonborn with, but suggestions will be taken into consideration, that is, if I'm not already planning on writing about it.

A warning to my readers, these stories are purely fiction and don't mean to offend you in any way, and if you don't like reading smut then you clearly shouldn't be here. Feel free to leave and read my other stories.

Dremora summon/Dragonborn

I glared harshly at the decaying body before me, desperately wishing that I was out of this ruin and on my way back to my comfy and cosy house in Riften, eating warm food and relaxing on the soft bed.

But no, I had to be here, reclaiming a stolen relic for a person I didn't even like. He did offer good pay though and that was enough to have me on my way to this ruin. I scowled as another Restless Draugr swung at me, seemingly appearing to have walked through the wall an into this room that I stood in.

I growled, taking a deep breathe ready to burn this body back into oblivion, but the final blow I delivered sent it on its way and I was free of it. I finally reached the final room, a burial chamber for the most obvious and annoying dead being there was. A Draugr Deathlord.

I entered the room and stormed straight to the coffin resting in the middle of the raised platform, hearing the telltale sign of the body awakening and throwing the lid off its closed bed. I didn't let it get out of the coffin before I shouted, "Yol Toor!"

It screeched as my fire burned its already dry bones, but pulled out its swords as well, ignoring the fire that continued to consume it and swung at me. I barely dodged, trying to keep a distance away from him as he was on fire. I heard another groan and cracking of stone as another Draugr awakened and came at me, his hands glowing a mystical blue as ice spikes started to form.

Without warning both of them charged at me, slicing and throwing their weapons about. I ducked and dodged, barely missing the burning corpse and the frozen spikes being thrown my way. I ran behind a pillar, puling myself up onto a raised platform and pulling out my bow and arrow.

I panicked as it got stuck on another weapon hooked on me and glared at the offending staff, The Rose that Sanguine had given me, and then a grin formed across my features. I focused what little magic I had running through my Nord body and watched as the blue/black hole formed on the ground below me, behind the two Draugr who were still trying to figure out a way to get to me.

Out of the doorway, stepped a Dremora, dressed in Daedric armour and bearing all the features of one of the Oblivion spawned. It drew its sword, one it had seen my enemies and rushed at them. They turned, attacking the new intruder as I drew my steel arrow and launched it from my raised platform to the Deathlord, before pulling back another and launching it at the Scourge. I hissed as one of its ice spikes brushed my arm, leaving a thin slice but then pulled back another arrow and shot it straight at its head, watching with glee as it fell down, its blue eyes losing its glow.

I pulled the staff and strapped back onto my back as well as my bow. My swords at my hips as I jumped down, watching as the Dremora sent to Deathlord to the ground with a final slicing swing. I put my weapons down, watching the Dremora and waiting for any special surprises that may come from it, knowing Sanguine I didn't know what games he'd play with me. But the Dremora watched me as I watched it and put its weapon back into its sheath.

It stepped over the body of the Deathlord and walked towards me, stopping just a few feet away and staring down at me from its impressive height. I looked it over, sharp horns rested on its head, and black locks fell over its ears and brushed its neck. Red markings, very beautiful in my opinion traced patterns, never breaking, down its face, across its cheeks and down its neck, disappearing into its heavy daedric armour, and then its masculine arms, clearly defined by the armour. I kept looking, finally realizing that 'it' was really a 'he' and that part was covered by heavy armour and boots that where all spiked and deformed, making him look very deadly and monstrous.

It said something to me, in its gruelling language and I stared at it, wondering if I could maybe converse with it, using the language Pathurnaax had taught me. But I shook my head and tilted my head to the side, "What did you say?"

It smiled, showing sharp teeth, "Sanguine has assigned me with the job of keeping you company in your journeys."

I blinked and then furrowed my brows, "That's a first, I've never been given a companion before by a Daedric Prince."

He snorted then rumbled a growling laugh, "Sanguine is a very…perceptive prince. He knows what you want, and gave you me."

I raised a brow, wondering how my wants and needs brought Sanguine to the conclusion that I needed a Dremora as a follower. I shrugged, oh well. A strong follower is a good follower, dremora or not. "As long as you don't stab me in the back, I'm glad." I narrowed my eyes at him then, "I may not be a Daedric prince, or a Dremora, but I am the Dragonborn and I will unleash the power of a hundred dragon souls upon you if you decide to kill me." For emphasis, I let a small amount of my control slip from my hold on the dragon souls within me so my eyes flashed the gold of their eyes.

He didn't reply but stood silently as I plucked the artefact from the Deathlord's body and unlocked the chest beside the coffin, shuffling around inside it for the valuable items. Seeing a glass greatsword that I could sell I pulled it out and motioned for the Dremora to near me, "You might as well be helpful and carry this for me to Riften. It's half-a-day's travel if we don't move from the road."

His red and black hand took the weapon from me, observing it with his keen eyes. I turned away as I shook my head to clear my thoughts and searched for the passage that was always around some-where that lead straight to the entrance. I found it, and pulled the chain, holding my breath as dirt and dust rose up as the stone door open. I followed the path, aware of the heavy footsteps of the Dremora behind me.

We exited the ruins and I looked up, determining that it was just midday and we would get to Riften just before nightfall if we didn't get interrupted. Turning East, I looked over my shoulder and started the journey home.

…

Arriving at Honeyside was the best feeling I had felt in a long time. Ignoring the presence of the Dremora, I stripped off my boots, and dropped my weapons on the table rolling my shoulders at the weightless feeling I was left with. Moving past the cooking pot I put some water on the boil to make some broth and opened the wardrobe to change into more comfortable clothing, hoping that for the next several days I would not leave the house and relax all I wanted.

Finally, just before I started actually taking my armour and clothing off, I turned to the Dremora. Though an oblivion spawned beast, he was a male and all males do have hormones.

"Since you're going to be my follower, I might as well show you where're you'll be staying. It's not as lavish as this room, but its closed off so if any wondering thieves come to steal something they won't see you and tell the guards that I'm harbouring Dremora and hell-bent on re-creating the oblivion crisis in Skyrim."

He simple rose a brow at my ramblings and I mentally smacked myself in the head before walking down the stairs and past my bookshelf filled with stolen books and old letters. I opened the door to a smaller room that contained a small bed and a wardrobe that I had installed for anyone that usually stayed here. And a weapons rack along with it.

"As I said, it isn't much, but it will do. There is spare clothes in the wardrobe and you can put your weapons on the rack." From my previous experience with the pirate Dremora I had released in the Midden Dark under the College of Winterhold, Dremora didn't just sleep and do everything in their armour. I turned and left the Dremora I was housing alone, but then turned and opened my mouth to ask him a question.

"I never got your name." I said.

He turned to look at me over his shoulder, already having placed the glass greatsword and his twin daedric swords on the rack. He smirked, revealing his sharp teeth, sending a chilling shiver down my spine. "I never gave it."

Frowning I ignored the urge to harass him about it and went upstairs, locking the doors and changing out of my armour. I sighed as much softer and looser fabric ghosted my sore skin and went barefoot to the cooking pot, placing some venison and carrot as well as potato in the boiling water. Salt followed and I sat down, relaxing and waiting for the food to finish. I might have drifted off because when I came too, a bowl of broth was sitting in front of me, still steaming and the Dremora, who I didn't know the name of, leaning against the doorframe. I observed him and then the bowl of food, wondering if he had taken the time while I was out to poison it.

But I stared at him then, challenging him as I raised the spoon to my lips, he was testing me as I was testing him. Nothing tasted different, nothing smelled different to my werewolf senses, so I assumed that no poison had touched the warm food. As I ate, I watched him and he watched me, both our eyes testing the others, seeing who would break first. I broke eye contact as I placed my spoon down and stood up, walking to him and brushing past his firm chest that was covered in the thin fabric of a cotton shirt. I let my eyes trail on the exposed skin of his neck and that small amount of his chest before I passed him fully and went to my bed, pulling back the covers and laying down on my bed.

I watched him from my bed as he turned and sat on the chair at the wall opposite me, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. I glimpsed some more of his chest as the fabric fell open and I lay down. Something stirred in me, and I didn't like the feel of it. It made me ache and feel hot under all the layers of fabric. I moved onto my side, trying to find a comfortable position but my body just didn't want to calm down and I was sure that even a normal person could smell the arousal that clouded the room. I breathed in heavily and sat up, glaring at the dremora who was now standing and smirking.

"What did you put in my food?" I asked, my words coming out in a rush.

He strode forward, bending down until he was over me, resting his hands on either side of my trapped body. "Something you desired. I'm here to fulfil your every need and want."

Realizing what the words finally meant I laid down in a rush, my eyes widening as he stepped back and peeled the shirt from his body.

I was rewarded with the site of his delicious chest, covered with the same red markings that were all connected from the top of his forehead. My hand reached out, unable to resist the urge to pull the Dremora over me. He didn't object and fell on top of me, his elbows keeping his full weight off me. He gazed down at me, that mocking stare of his did nothing for the heat developing between my legs, I growled, letting my eyes flash gold before pulling him down for a lip-splitting kiss. He kissed back, just as hard, his sharp teeth nicking my bottom lip.

I hissed as I drew back, licking the little blood from the wound there was before it healed almost instantly. His gaze narrowed onto the healing wound before he dropped his head down again and nicked at my neck, biting with his sharp teeth enough to pierce my skin and draw blood, and have me gasping. I clawed at his back, feeling the muscles rippling under the flesh. I smirked when he gasped and cried out after a particular hard grip I had developed on his shoulders. "Payback." I said simply.

He smirked, before dropping his head slowly by my ear and whispering in his native tongue something that had me gasping from the exotic tune of words. I wondered briefly about what he might have said before he ground his hips to mine, his large manhood pressing against my moist sex. I gasped and let my hips rise up to meet his again, moaning at the feel of it. It became clear just what I wanted and needed at the moment, and that was his cock inside me.

I reached down for the drawstring that kept his pants on and undid them quickly, pushing his pant down and revealing his monstrous cock to me. I felt my eyes widen at the size of it, sure he might not have been a man from this realm, but I didn't think they were made different down there.

He chuckled at my expression and peeled my nightgown over my head, revealing my naked body to him. He fondled my breasts, flicking the nipples with his tongue briefly as his fingers drift down and towards my sex. He didn't wait around and slipped two fingers into me, drawing a long moan from me as the sensations of sweet pleasure covered me. I pushed my hips up, telling him that I wanted more.

And who was he to deny what I wanted, after all that was his job. He thrust his fingers forward, before drawing them out and thrusting them back in, bending down to lick and fondle my breast with his other hand.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist, urging him to thrust his fingers faster. And faster he did. I moaned as he hit that particular spot inside me that had me seeing stars and I felt my muscles clench as I came. I clutched at him, moaning and panting as I let the orgasm wash over me. He had left my breast to suck and kiss my neck, whispering the same word over and over in his gasping language.

"_Shetphai, Shetphai_." He repeated.

I mouthed the word after him and then voiced it. He gasped and moaned, and I watched as his eyes closed in bliss. "Say it again, say my name."

So that's what his name was. I said it again, letting my breathe brush over his neck and he growled, pinning my hands above me and leaned forward, the other hand reaching down to take his member and guide it towards me.

I gasped in surprise as the head touched my sex. "It's not going to fit, Shetphai."

He growled and pushed forward, easing past my entrance and further into me. I gasped, feeling the almost painful stretch of his manhood as it continued to enter me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on relaxing, hoping that he would tear me in half. Finally, he reached my cervix and I gasped, letting my eyes fall open to see that still, not all of him was inside me. I moaned that last inch was definitely going to enter a part of me that I didn't want entered.

He pulled back, giving me only a minute to adjust before he thrust forward again. I grunted at he hit the back of me again and angled my hips up to lessen the pressure, gasping as he hit a sensitive spot and brushed past it on his way out. I tried to wrench my arms free of his hold, to cling onto him, to grasp his hair, anything, but he didn't relax his hold. I rolled my head to the side, thrusting back as he sped up, groaning as he entered me every time.

I could feel the tip of him pressing down against my cervix every time, and I tensed every time he did that. "Harder, Shetphai!" I moaned, pushing my hips up to him and nearly screaming as he did so, speeding up even more so.

I thrashed in his hold, feeling my muscles clench around his hard member and then I came, my juices flowing and spreading down his length and along my thigh. He sped up, a nasty grin coming upon his features as his member started pulsating. I screamed as he pushed past my cervix, grunting as he finally came deep within me, I ripped my arms free of his hold and clasped his shoulders, digging my nails into his back as that part within me was stretched to accommodate that last inch of his.

He fell on top of me, before rolling on onto the side, still inside me, throbbing and getting bigger? I stared at him in shock and he chuckled, "I won't be able to leave your womb until you become with child."

I didn't know what to say, or do. But I knew what I would do, and that was unleash all my fury upon a daedric prince named Sanguine.


End file.
